


The Unwanted Husband

by Amylissa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, bottomsehun, pastchenlay, pastxiuhan, topluhan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amylissa/pseuds/Amylissa
Summary: Luhan has everything; a stable job, a small condominium, car and most importantly, a loving boyfriend. However, his life is about to change drastically when his parents inform him that they had arrange his marriage with Oh Sehun, the son of his father's best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from my AFF account

“Gege! I hate you! You promised me that you wouldn’t leave me!” A small  boy cried as he sobbed under the tall cherry blossom tree. The boy rocked slightly as he hugged his knees, tears staining his cheeks.

_Huh? Who is that boy?_

“Shixun, please stop crying. Gege promises that gege will come back and marry you so that we can be together forever and ever,” the other boy who was slightly taller than the sobbing boy said ,his arm wrapped around the crying boy’s shoulder.

_Isn’t that me?_

The boy then raised up his head and asked, “Pinky promise?”

The taller boy smiled, “Yes, Shixun, I pinky promise.”

_Shixun? Is that his name? It seems like I know him, but why I can’t remember him at all?_

 

* * *

 

“Han, wake up.”

He blinks a few times as his vision focuses. Once his vision is cleared from sleep blur, he is greeted with Minseok’s smile.

“You finally woke up. I’ve been calling your name for few minutes now.”

“Let me go back to sleep.” Luhan whined as he pulled blanket up to cover his face

Minseok chuckled upon seeing his boyfriend’s adorable antics even though his boyfriend would deny it.

“I’m sorry, dear, but I can’t. Today is Monday and didn’t you say that you had a court hearing in the morning?”

Luhan sat up before he kicked the the blanket aside, “I hate you.”

“You‘ll thank me later on when you manage to reach the court on time. Now get up from bed.” Minseok said as he poked Luhan’s cheek gently.

“Give me a kiss first.” Luhan tried to kiss his boyfriend, but Minseok quickly pushed him away while giggling.

“Brush your teeth first before thinking of kissing me. I’ll wait for you at the dining room,” Minseok said before making his way out of their shared bedroom.

“Yes, dear,” Luhan mumbled dejectedly. He then climbed off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Sehun let out a frustrated sigh the moment he saw a pink envelope on top of his textbook. When were these foolish girls going to get into their thick skull that he would never be interested in them? After all, he was gay and he only showed interest in men. Still, the girls didn’t seem to get that important fact since they never stopped showering him with love letters almost every morning. He needed to think of something to stop this madness before he went crazy by the girls’ antics.

“Another love letter?” A deep voice asked.

Sehun scoffed when he saw his best friend Jongin who was leaning against the locker beside him

“This is all your fault.”

“Why are you blaming me? It’s not like I’m the one who ask them to give you the love letters.”

“It is your fault for getting engaged! Now they turn their attention towards me.”

Jongin laughed, “Well, you should have followed my steps by getting yourself a lover. Only then will the girls will stop.”

“You know very well that I can’t.”

“Sehun-ah, don’t tell me that you’re still waiting for him? It has been so long. He may have forgotten about it and moved on. Stop wasting your time and forgot about that stupid promise!”

Jongin quickly covered his mouth when Sehun shot him a deadly glare. He was about to apologize, but he wasn’t able to do so when Sehun quickly took out the book that he needed for his class and he slammed his locker. Then he stormed off towards his class without even waiting for Jongin.

Jongin sighed, knowing that his words had offended his best friend, but he only wanted Sehun to stop holding onto a promise and finally move on. His best friend deserved a better man than the boy who had forgotten their promise long ago.

 

* * *

 

Luhan felt very worn out. How he wish that he could go back home, but he couldn’t since he had to go back to the office to settle some paperwork.

“You look tired, hyung. Did you have a hard time in court today?”

Luhan turned around and he gave out a small smile to Joonmyun, his best friend and colleague. They then stepped inside the elevator together.

“I did. After all, my opponent is Lee Jinki,” Luhan said after the elevators door had closed.

Joonmyun nodded, “Ahh...one of the best lawyers in town. So who won the case?”

“Of course, I won. But, I have to admit that it was quite hard to win this case. No wonder Lee Jinki is one of the best lawyer in town. For a moment there, I was so scared that I was going to lose this case and Mrs. Choi wouldn’t getting her son’s custody. Thank god, I had gathered enough evidence that her ex-husband wasn’t capable of taking care of her son.”

“I knew you could do it, hyung.” Joonmyun patted Luhan’s shoulder.

“Oh, how was Yifan’s checkup yesterday? I remember that you told me that both of you would finally find out your baby’s gender.”

Joonmyun’s lips curled into a bright smile, “We’re getting a princess. Yifan was so happy that after the doctor told him the gender, he immediately dragged me out to shop for baby clothes for our daughter.”

“Congratulations! With both of your genes combined, I bet that your daughter will be very beautiful.”

“Thank you, hyung.”

“You’re welcome, I’m happy for you.”

 

* * *

 

Sehun cursed his best friend for abandoning him for his fiance once again.

Jongin was supposed to treat him to some cake because of the morning incident. However, Jongin cancelled it last minute after he received a call from Kyungsoo, his fiancé.

He couldn’t help but feel jealous towards Jongin who managed to find his soulmate at a very young age. Both of them had met during one of their classmate's birthday party. Kyungsoo was their classmate’s cousin who worked in an audit firm. Despite having an age gap between them, they clicked immediately and started dating. Three months after dating, Kyungsoo finally asked Jongin to become his boyfriend and during their one year anniversary, Kyungsoo popped the question.

They decided to get married after Jongin graduated which was two years from now.

Don’t get him wrong, he did feel happy for his best friend. Ecstatic even. But he couldn’t help but think when it was going to be his turn to have someone who will love him unconditionally. Sehun was so deep in thought that he let out a small yelp when his face suddenly hit the glass door. He was reminiscing the past too much that he didn’t even realize that he had reached his favourite cake house.

He then ran inside the shop, hoping that no one saw the embarrassing incident just then. Luckily no one was around.

Sehun went to the cake display and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw the Mango Peach cake only had one slice left. He quickly went to the cashier and ordered the cake before anyone else did.

“Here is your cake, sir.” The female cashier said before she handed the small box to Sehun.

Sehun grimaced a little when the cashier give him a seductive wink when he took the box. Seriously, is this what’s going to happen to him every day? Living a life where girls just won’t stop throwing themselves at him? He shook his head.  _I better get out of here before she starts up small talk_ , Sehun thought to himself as he rushed out of the shop.

He was about to step out from the shop when he heard a small yelp coming from the cashier counter. Sehun turned around to see what the commotion was about.

His eyes widened slightly when he saw a tall, pregnant man that was standing in front of the cashier counter. _No, it couldn’t be_ , Sehun thought. It was a well-known fact that male carriers can get pregnant, but, what stunned him was the man’s height and the resting poker face on the man’s face. If it wasn’t for his bulging stomach, people would have never thought that this man was a carrier.

“What do you mean you ‘ _sold out’_?” The man's deep voice hissed causing Sehun’s thoughts to be interrupted.

“We’re sorry, sir. The last piece of Mango Peach had been bought by that young man,” the cashier said as she pointed her finger towards Sehun, “But, we still lot of varieties. Why don’t you choose something else?”

The tall man pouted a little, “But, I only want to eat Mango Peach cake.” This time he sounded like a child whining after being told ‘no’.

The cashier quickly bowed, “We’re really sorry, sir. Maybe you should come early tomorrow.”

“Fine.” The tall man answered dejectedly. “Baby, I’m sorry. Daddy can’t buy the Mango Peach for you today,” he said sadly as he caressed his protruding stomach.

Sehun bit his lip after he saw that scene. There was no doubt that that man was having cravings for Mango Peach cake and that made him feel slightly guilty for taking the last piece of it.

He then stood there for a few seconds before he decided to approach the man. He tapped the man’s shoulder. The man turned to face him and Sehun’s jaw almost drop when he finally saw the man’s face up close.

_‘Wow, he is so handsome. His husband is such a lucky guy.’_

“Mhmm...Do I know you?” The handsome guy said.

Sehun quickly snapped from his dazzled state, “You don’t…. but….here!” he quickly pushed the box into the tall man’s hands, “It’s the last piece of the  Mango Peach that you wanted.”

The tall man’s face immediately brightened up, “You want to give it to me?”

“Well...yes…” Sehun replied with his head down. He was definitely a socially awkward person which was the reason why he didn’t have any friends aside from Jongin.

The man quickly accepted the box, “Thank you so much! How much? I’ll pay you back for it.”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to pay me back.”

The man let out a shocked gasp, “I can’t do that. Just let…” He suddenly stopped talking halfway when a petite man entered the shop. He turned pale when the petite man marched towards them.

“Yifan! Didn’t I ask you to wait inside the car while I go buy your drink?”

“But, Joon, you were taking so long and our baby really wanted to eat Mango Peach. That’s why I came here by myself. Please don’t be mad at me,” Yifan said with a small pout on his lips.

Joonmyun could feel that his heart soften a little when he saw his husband’s kicked puppy expression, “Don’t ever do this again. Do you know how worried I was when I didn’t see you inside the car?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Come on, let’s go home now.” Joonmyun said as he held onto his husband’s hand.

“Okay.”

Sehun watched them as they headed out of the shop. Despite the height difference, they looked so compatible with each other.

_He wondered when he would get this chance._

_When he would find his soulmate._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I apologize for not update this story quite a long time. My old beta reader wasn't able to continue the service, thus, I have to search for a new beta reader.

Sehun opened his drawer and took out a photo frame. It had a picture of two boys standing in front of a Ferris wheel.

The slightly taller boy was wearing a red Manchester united t-shirt with long jeans while the other boy wore a blue jumpsuit with a white t-shirt underneath. They were holding each others hands while smiling. This was the last picture they had taken before Luhan and his family moved back to China.

Luhan was Sehun’s first friend that he made. It was when Luhan and his family moved next door to his house. Sehun had always been a shy and lonely boy since he was four years old. He preferred to stay at home watching television than playing outside with the other kids. He was an introverted individual.

He still remembers how he met Luhan. He walked with his mother to Luhan's house with a bundt cake as a welcome gift. He hid behind his mother’s legs while Luhan’s mother introduced them to her son. Luhan stood there with a small shy smile.

After that, his mother pushed him to go play with Luhan while she and Mrs. Lu talked. At first, he hesitated a little due to his introverted nature, but Luhan seemed to see through him. Luhan suddenly grabbed his arm and they ran to his room together. Luhan asked him to sit down on the mat before dragging his toy box out of the corner of his room so they could play together.

Slowly, Sehun started warming up to Luhan and they became friends before the day was over. They became close and started hanging out at each others houses. Mrs. Oh was so happy that her son had finally made a friend and he was no longer a loner.

There were times when Luhan would be reading chinese story books, Sehun would always ask him to translate and tell him about the story. Not only that, he would ask Luhan to teach him Chinese words. The first thing that he learned was his Chinese name, Wu Shixun. After that, Luhan would start calling him in his Chinese name. That made their bond unique, since no one would call him that aside from Luhan. He even started addressing Luhan as Han-gege(AN: gege means brother.) after learning some words. Sehun began to have feelings for Luhan and Luhan deep down felt the same. 

They continued being best friends for almost two years or more like lovers,then Sehun received devastating news from Luhan. He told him that he and his family had to move again, this time to his home country, China.  Mr. Lu had been appointed by his company to the head branch in China. Sehun sat under the cherry blossom tree at the park and cried for one whole day until Luhan came to get him.

Under that tree, Luhan promised Sehun that he would call him everyday, He even promised that he would definitely come back and marry him. Sehun believed him and waited until that day would come.

At first, they never stopped calling each other every night. However after a year, the calls became less. Sehun had entered elementary school while Luhan was constantly busy with his homework. Slowly, the calls had completely stopped as their lives became busier. Still, Sehun held firm to the promise that Luhan made to him and he continued to wait patiently, until the day came where Luhan will fulfill his end of the promise.

A small sigh escaped from his lips when he recalled Jongin’s words this morning. He didn’t tell his best friend that Luhan actually moved back here two years and works in one of the prestigious law firms. When he got the news from his mother, no words could describe how happy he was.

Yet, he didn’t have the courage to go meet Luhan because at that time, he was still a high schooler. He was a bit embarrassed to show himself to Luhan who was already a successful lawyer.

Thus, he waited for Luhan to come to him, but it had been two years and Luhan still hadn’t come. This fact made him sad and he didn’t dare to voice out his disappointment to Jongin, knowing that Jongin would definitely get angry.

At the same time, he couldn’t stop thinking that Jongin was right about Luhan. Maybe he had forgotten his promise?

 

* * *

 

_ From: Sehun, 7.14 am _

_ Where the freaking hell are you? _

_ From: Jongin, 7.15am _

_ I’m so sorry. I forgot to inform you that I can’t go to college with you today. Kyungsoo-hyung is having a fever. I need to take care of him. _

Sehun frowned after he finished reading the message.

_ From: Sehun, 7.17am _

_ You should have told me earlier, jerk! I’ve been standing at the bus stop for 15 minutes! _

_ From: Jongin, 7.20 am _

_ I’m very, very sorry. Please forgive me. I promise that I’ll make it up to you. _

_ From: Sehun, 7.21 am _

_ Make sure you fulfill your promise this time. Don’t abandon me again for your precious hyung. _

_ From: Jongin, 7.23 am _

_ I wouldn’t. I’ll come to class tomorrow if hyung feels better. _

_ From: Sehun, 7.25 am _

_ Okay. Send my regards to Kyungsoo-hyung. _

_ From: Jongin, 7.26am _

_ I will.  _

Sehun put his phone back inside his backpack. He glanced at his watch, There was thirty minutes left before his first class started. He would be able to make it if the bus came on time for once. 

He looked at the cars passing by, hoping the bus would come. His eyes widened slightly when he saw a white kitten crossing the road and a car was coming towards it. He had to act fast if he wanted to save the kitten.

He quickly ran towards the feline before pulling the kitten into his arms. He yelped a little when the kitten scratched his arms, but there was no time for him to think about the pain when the car got closer to him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact but it never came.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw the car had stopped right in front of him. He gulped when a young man wearing an office suit came out from the car with anger all over his face. 

_ ‘Oh no!’  _ Sehun thought as he was hugging the kitten to his chest

“What the hell were you…” 

Luhan stopped his words halfway when he saw there was blood coming out from Sehun’s left arm. He let out a small groan before he grasped Sehun’s arm and dragged him to his car.

“Err...mister….where are you taking me?” Sehun asked.  _ ‘Don’t tell me that he is going to take me to a police station! But I did nothing wrong!’ _

“I’m going to take you to a clinic, your arm is bleeding. Better get it treated before your wound gets infected.” Luhan replied. He opened the passenger side door, “Get in now.” Luhan demanded. 

“But…” 

Sehun wanted to tell Luhan that he didn’t have to trouble himself as he can treat his wound himself, but he didn’t say anything when he saw the look on Luhan’s face. 

He sighed before he climbing into the passenger seat with the kitten in his arm. Luhan closed the door with a loud thud making Sehun flinch in shock. There was no doubt that Luhan must be still angry at him and that made him rethink his choice. Maybe he should tell Luhan that he can’t come with him. However, he was too late when Luhan started the engine of his car.

_ ‘Oh god! What have I gotten myself into?’ _

 

* * *

 

“So what did the doctor say?” Luhan asked after Sehun came out from the doctor’s office with a small bandage on his left arm. He was still holding the white kitten which made him raise his eyebrows.

“It’s just a small scratch.” Sehun replied looking down shyly. He had changed from the way he use to be, but there was something about Luhan that brought out his old introverted self. 

“Good.” Luhan answered. He stared at Sehun with a stern look on his face, “What were you thinking running to the middle of the street when a car was coming towards you? Be glad that I managed to break the car in time before it hit you. If not, you would have more than just a small scratch.”

“I...just wanted to save the...kitten. It was crossing the...road…” Sehun mumbled with his head down.

The anger that Luhan felt just now was gone the moment Sehun said those sentences. 

_ ‘He is so cute….wait a minute...what the hell was I thinking just now? Get a grip of yourself, Luhan.’  _

“Next time be more careful. I’ll pay your medical bills so you don’t have to worry about it.”

Sehun quickly looked up, “Eh? You don’t have to do that. It was my fault.”

“I insist.”

Luhan walked up to the counter, leaving Sehun standing there. This was his first time meeting Luhan, but Luhan somehow looked familiar to him. However, he can’t recall where he met him before.

 

* * *

 

 

Luhan was reading the document about his new assigned case when his phone started ringing. His lips curled into a smile, thinking that it must be his boyfriend calling, asking where he was, but the smile on his lips died down when he saw the caller id. It was his father who he has been trying to avoid after their last argument two months ago.

He took a deep breath before he answered the call.

“Baba, why are you calling?”

“Is it a crime to call my own son?”

Sighing, Luhan answered, “I was just shocked. I thought you wouldn’t call me anymore after our last argument.”

“That’s suppose to be my sentence to you.”

“Baba…”

“Look, I’m not calling you to have another argument. I’m just telling you that your mother and I are coming to Korea in a day. Pick us up at the airport. After that, we are going to have dinner with one of my old friends. You better cancel all your appointments to spare some time for your parents.”

“What’s with this sudden visit?” 

“Just do as I say. One more thing, don’t bring your boyfriend with you. This dinner is for family only.”

“Baba…”

Luhan wasn’t able to finish his words since his father had abruptly ended the call. He let out a small groan after he put down his phone on his desk. It had been three years, yet his father couldn't accept that fact Minseok was his boyfriend. 

The reason was simple. Minseok was just like him, a male giver instead of a male carrier. His father was the typical old fashioned man. Despite him telling his father that he and Minseok can adopt, his father still refused to accept it. He wanted a grandchild with his own blood flowing through him while his mother could only follow her husband’s words.

This was the sole reason why he wanted to move to Korea with his boyfriend so he could be away from his father who couldn’t stop ordering him to break up with Minseok and find a male carrier as his spouse.

Now that his parents were coming to Korea meaning he couldn’t avoid this matter anymore. There was no doubt that his father was going to bring this matter up again. He didn’t want to start an argument with his father again and put a strain on their relationship and at the same time, put his boyfriend in a hard spot.


	3. Chapter 3

_ From: Dad, 1.05 pm _

_ Don’t make any plans with your friends tonight. _

_ We’re having dinner with my friend. _

Sehun groaned a little when he read the message. He hated it when his parents invited him to dinner with their friends because it was so boring. All they do is talk about business or politics while the women gossip with each other. The worst was when his parent’s friends brought their daughter with them and she wouldn’t stop batting her eyelashes at him.

_ From: Sehun, 1.08 pm _

_ Do I have to go? You know how much I hate having dinner with your friends. _

_ From: Dad, 1.12 pm. _

_ Sorry, son. _

_ This is a very important dinner. You must be there. _

Sehun frowned. What was so important with this dinner that his father insisted that he must attend it? Still, no matter how much he hated it, he is an obedient son. He never went against his parents wishes.

_ From: Sehun, 1.15pm _

_ Okay. _

Sehun pressed the send button when Jongin playfully pushed him. Either Jongin forgot to control himself or Sehun was too occupied with texting with his dad that he almost fell down onto the ground if it wasn’t for his fast reflex which managed to grab the locker.

“What the hell, Jongin? I almost fell!”

Jongin rubbed his neck, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to push you that hard.”

“What do you want?” 

“Kyungsoo-hyung has a dinner appointment with his client tonight. So I was wondering if you want to hang out tonight? We can play games or watch movies or anything you want to do.”

“I’m sorry, Jongin-ah. I have dinner plans with my parents and their friend. This dinner is a very important from what my dad told me. So, I can’t skip it. Maybe next time?”

“Oh, I know why it is very important!” Jongin exclaimed, “Maybe it’s a matchmaking dinner. That’s why your father insists that you must come.” He teased.

Sehun punched Jongin’s arm, “Stop saying such ridiculous words. There is no way it could be a matchmaking dinner.”

“Why do you have to hit so hard?” Jongin rubbed his new bruise that Sehun just made.

Sehun sticked his tongue out at Jongin. “You deserve it.”

“Since you’re unable to hang out with me tonight, how about we hang out after class tomorrow? We can pay a visit to my cousin who works in a cafe downtown.”

“Sure. We’ll meet at the gate tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Jongin glanced at his watch, “Oh, look at the time. There is only five minutes left before my class starts. I need to go now. See you later.”

“Bye!”

Sehun watched Jongin run towards the north building. Jongin’s words still lingered in his mind. There was no way that this dinner was a matchmaking dinner. Jongin was bluffing and his parents weren’t the old-fashioned type. However...what if his parents thought they can find a more suitable man for him? If that was really the case, then what about Luhan? 

He shook his head to chase off that thought. He believed in his parents, They would never do that to him. He took out his books from his locker and headed to his next class.

 

* * *

  
  


Sehun tapped his fingers on the table, there was a small frown on his face. Fifteen minutes had passed, yet his parents hadn’t arrived yet. He was starving and his mother had scolded him whenever he tried to take the meat by saying that it is rude to eat first, before the guest arrived.

“We’re very sorry for being late. We were stuck in a traffic jam.”

Sehun raised his head. There was a middle aged couple standing in front of the door. The man was wearing the typical business man’s suit and he look around fifty years old. Most of his hair had already turned white. There was a white beard on his face and his face looked fierce. 

His wife on the other hand looked much more younger compared to her husband since her face didn’t look like she was more than forty years old. She was wearing a dark red cheongsam that reached her knees while her hair had been tied into a bun. She looked friendly compared to her husband. Her smile reminded him of someone, but he was unable to recall who.

“It is fine, we understand. Why it is only the two of you? I thought you would be coming with your son.”

“Our son went to park his car.”

_ So they came with their son. I hope his son isn’t some kind of conceited asshole, _ Sehun thought.

“Ahh...I see. If that’s the case, please have a seat first. We’ll start dinner once your son has arrived.”

“Okay.”

Sehun mentally groaned when the couple choose to sit right in front of him. What was worse, the lady couldn’t stop staring at him after she had noticed him and that made him really uncomfortable.

The lady was about to speak when a feminine male entered the room. Sehun’s eyes widened in realization after he saw the man. It was the same man from yesterday!

It seemed that the man also recognized him too because he was staring back at him with an intense gaze. 

“This is my son, Luhan.” Mr.Lu spoke. “Han, these two are my friends, Mr. Oh and Mrs.Oh.”

Sehun’s jaw almost dropped to the ground after he heard that. He couldn’t believe that the man that was standing in front of the door right now was Luhan, the man that he’d been waiting for all these years.

“Nice to meet you, Luhan.” Mr. Oh said. He then put his hand on Sehun’s shoulder. “And this is my son, Sehun.”

Sehun quickly got up from the chair and bowed.

“H...Hi...nice to meet you.” Sehun said meekly. He was really nervous all of a sudden. 

“Let’s eat first before the food gets cold.” Mrs. Oh said with a smile.

“I agree.” Mrs. Lu said reciprocating a smile.

Sehun let out a relieved sigh as he sat back down on his chair. It never occurred to his mind that Luhan would sit beside him. His heart almost stopped.

Although he was still nervous, he couldn’t take his eyes off Luhan. Now that he was up close, he realized that Luhan was a very good looking man. His hair was light brown with shaved sides. He was wearing a short sleeved light blue shirt, showing off his muscular arms.

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer.”

Sehun’s face turned bright red after he heard that. He quickly turned his head in embarrassment.

Luhan didn’t know what made him say that, It was not like he could take it back. He just had to pretend that he never said those word.  Still, he couldn’t deny that Sehun looked very cute right now.

He turned to face his father when his father suddenly clapped his hand. He wondered what his father needed now. 

“Everyone, please stop eating for a while. I have an important announcement to make. Mr. Oh and I have come to a final decision. My son, Luhan and his son Sehun are going to get married next month.”

Sehun was dumbfounded. He didn’t know how to react to the current situation. Yes, it had been his dream to become Luhan’s husband, but it was too sudden for him.

He jumped a little when Luhan slammed the table. 

“I can’t accept this marriage!”

Luhan then headed towards the door.

Mr. Lu stood up from his chair and shouted with anger “Stand right there!”

Luhan ignored it. He quickly left the room without even turning back. Mr. Lu and Mrs. Lu apologized to Mr. and Mrs. Oh before they left the room to chase their son.

Sehun could only watch the Lu family leave, he was heartbroken by this whole ordeal. The fact that Luhan didn’t want to accept this marriage made him realize that Luhan had indeed forgotten his promise.

 

* * *

  
  


“How dare you embarrass me? How am I going to face Mr. and Mrs. Oh after this?” Mr. Lu yelled. 

“This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t arranged a marriage for me. Now I understand why you didn’t want me to bring my boyfriend along. I never thought you could be so low to do this behind my back!” Luhan fired back. He couldn’t see the person who was sitting in front him as his father. 

Mr. Lu slammed his hand on the coffee table. “Watch your mouth! Don’t forget that I’m still your father!”

“Dear, calm down.” Mrs. Lu said as she rubbed her husband’s shoulder.

Mr. Lu pushed his wife’s hand away. 

“I wouldn’t resolve to this if you had listened to me and broke up with your boyfriend. I was willing to give you anything you wanted, you didn’t want to take over my company and instead wanted to become a lawyer, I let you. You wanted to study further in Korea, I said yes despite that there are many universities in China and when you wanted to live in Korea, did I say anything about it? Now all I want is a grandchild. Is it hard for you to fulfill my wish? Your mom and I are getting older. We want to see our grandchild before we die.”

“Baba, I appreciate what you have done for me, but I’ll never break up with Minseok. I love him too much! Regarding children, I already told you that Minseok and I will adopt, but you are the one who doesn’t want it!” 

“I want a grandchild from our family bloodline not some child who has an unknown background.”

“If that is the case, I’ll find a surrogate to carry our child. Would that get you off from my back and let me live peacefully?”

“Rather than finding a stranger to carry your child, why can’t you just marry someone who can give you a child?”

Luhan massaged his temples. This argument was starting to give him a headache. 

“Baba, look…”

Mr. Lu raised his hand up to stop his son.

“I have made up my mind. This wedding will still go on. If you still want to call us as baba and mama, you better listen to us.”

Luhan got up from the sofa.

“I’m just wasting my time talking with you regarding this matter.”

Luhan marched out from the room and slammed the door. Why couldn’t his father be more open minded? He didn’t understand why his father was willing to accept him becoming a lawyer but couldn’t do the same when it came to his relationship. 

His father is even forcing him to marry a stranger simply because he wants a child. What was worse, his father dared to threaten to disown him if didn’t accept this marriage. 

He knew his father. His father was quite stubborn. He was a man of his word. He’ll definitely do as he says. However, he loves his boyfriend too much to break up with him.

Accept this marriage and lose his boyfriend or reject this marriage and lose his parents.

His mind was in turmoil right now, his heart hoped for a peaceful solution.

 

* * *

  
  


Sehun climbed the stairs when his mother called him. He let out sigh, wondering what else his mother wanted from him. He wanted to go to his room so he could forget that this ever happened.

“Yes, mom?”

“Sehun-honey, we’re very sorry for not discussing this marriage with you first. We wanted to surprise you since it has been your dream from when you were still a small boy. We never expected it to turn out like this. Please don’t be mad at us.”

Sehun shook his head “I can never be mad at you and dad. I was shocked. That’s it.”

“I don’t understand why Luhan would reject it. I thought…”

Sehun quickly cut off his mother’s words.

“I’m sorry, mom. I’m a bit tired and I have a class in the morning tomorrow. Goodnight.”

Sehun ran to his room. He kicked the door shut without caring if his mother heard the loud slam. His body leaned against the door as tears slowly slid down his cheek.


End file.
